goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Boo Misbehaves At GameStop
Plot Dark Boo wanted to get a game at GameStop, but he didn't so he destroyed it! Now they have to pay an enormous bill to repair GameStop. This is the 2nd episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Voices Dark Boo: Scary Voice/Brian Boo: Steven/Shouty Guy Booette: Ivy Pink Boo: Brian Bowser Jr.: Brian Mario: Brian Rosalina: Kate Wario: Wise Guy Paratroopa: Brian Princess Peach: Princess Eldstar: Lawrence Toadsworth: Professor Bowser: Scary Voice Officer Lee: Himself King Boo: Eric Queen Boo: Vixen Intro 1926 Battling Butler theme plays. 1924 MGM Logo. GameStop interior background. MGM Studios Presents Dark Boo Misbehaves At Gamestop © 1927 MGM © 1927 Go!Animate Studios © 1927 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Starring Scary Voice and Brian as Dark Boo. Steven and Shouty Guy as Boo. Ivy as Booette. Brian also as Pink Boo. Eric as King Boo. And Vixen as Queen Boo. Transcript Dark Boo: Hey Boo! Boo: Yes Dark Boo? Dark Boo: Can we go to GameStop? Boo: No! Dark Boo: Why not? Boo: Because you already have plenty of video games. Dark Boo: But Boo, Boo: No! Dark Boo: But Boo, Boo: No! Dark Boo: But Boo, Boo: No! Dark Boo: But Boo, Boo: DARK BOO HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I SAID NO! Dark Boo: I WANT TO GO TO GAMESTOP (X4)! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Boo: DARK BOO! SROP CRYING LIKE A F*****G BABY! I SAID WE ARE NOT GOING TO GAMESTOP TODAY AND THAT'S FINAL! Booette: Hunny, i accidentaly broke our Wii U! Boo: Did you hear that Dark Boo? Booette accidentaly broke our Wii U! That means we can go to GameStop! Just you and me. Dark Boo: Yay (X22)! Boo: Let's go to GameStop! Boo drives Dark boo to GameStop. They are in a Volvo S70. But we see several scenery throughout the drive. They leave the house, get out of the subdivision, drive past a gas station, past a car dealership, past a church, through the woods, past a police station, past a hospital, past a senior center, past Petco, until they finally arrive at GameStop! Dark Boo: Yay! GameStop! Here we are! Boo: Quit Soaring In The Store Dark Boo! Dark Boo: There It Is That One Call Of Duty Black Ops 4! Buy Me (X3)! Boo: I'm sorry Dark Boo. But that game costs $100, i can't afford it, and it's too violent for your age. Let's look for something else! Ooh! Need For Speed Underground! That game only costs $20 and it's appropriate for your age! Come over here Dark Boo and take a look! Dark Boo: No Way! I Want What I Want So Give It To Me Now! Boo: Dark Boo! Stop Acting Like A Spoiled Brat! You Can Either Have Need For Speed Underground, Or You Can Have Nothing At All! Dark Boo: But Boo, If I Bring Need For Speed Underground To School, Everyone Will Make Fun Of Me And Think I Am A Homeless Loser With No Video Games! Boo: That's Not True Dark Boo! You Can Either Get Need For Speed Underground, Or You Can Leave The Store! SMG Bouldergeist Battle Plays Dark Boo: Oh I Have A Better Idea! Why Don't We Go Across The Street To Buy A Diamond Ring So I Can Engage You! Oh! You Little B******! Why Didn't You Tell Me?! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME (X8)! PUT THE RING ON MY D*** FINGER NOW B****! COME NO HURRY UP! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW! Bowser Jr.: What is wrong with that purple ghost! I am out of here! Boo: WHAT THE H**L DARK BOO! THAT WAS THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE IN A STORE! THAT'S IT! WE ARE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE GETTING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL! Dark Boo: SAYS THE MAN WHO MARRIED THE DISGRACE OF A WOMAN NAMED BOOETTE! SHE IS FAT, OBESE, AND OVER 600 POUNDS! HA HA HA! HA! Boo: OH MY F*****G GOD! YOU JUST INSULTED MY WIFE! YOUR MOTHER! THE ONE WHO RAISED YOU, PAID FOR YOU, FED YOU, AND LOVED YOU! I AM EXTREMELY OFFENDED! HOW F*****G DARE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER GO TO THIS GAMESTOP EVER AGAIN! Dark Boo: OH! SORRY! LET'S DO SOMETHING ELSE! IT'S CALLED **** ME! LET'S GO BOO LET'S GO! LET'S GO BOO LET'S GO! (Looks at Princess Peach). OH YEAH! I'M NOT ENGAGING TO YOU! YOU'RE WAY TOO UGLY AND HIDEOUS! I'M ENGAGING TO GAMESTOP INSTEAD! Dark Boo destroys GameStop. Several games are broken, several people were severely injured, a few people were killed, all of the shelves are destroyed, all of the windows are shattered, and lastly, he blows up GameStop with an atomic bomb. Dark Boo: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! The camera zooms in on Boo. 1200% volume Scary and Scary Nurse sound effects. Boo: OH (X32)! HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! DARK BOO (X3)! WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU DESTROY GAMESTOP LIKE THIS! YOU A*****E! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED (X7) WHEN WE GET HOME! Camera zooms out. Boo: Now Son, Let's Go Home And Watch The News On The Old S****y TV Queen Boo Gave To Us After You Broke Our Flat Screen! Dark Boo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Dark Boo and Boo leave GameStop! Dark Boo: I'm really (X5) sorry Boo! Boo: YOU'RE SORRY?! HUH?! YOU'RE SORRY?! F*** NO! YOU ******* DESTROYED THE WHOLE GAMESTOP STORE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! Dark Boo: I know! I know what i did was wrong! But can we at least go back to GameStop and buy Need For Speed Underground? Boo: NO! YOU JUST DESTROYED GAMESTOP! NOT ONLY DID YOU DO THAT, BUT YOU ALSO CALLED YOUR MOTHER A DISGRACE OF A WOMAN AND ASKED ME TO ENGAGE YOU! ALSO, THE REASON WHY YOU DIDN'T GET CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS 4 BECAUSE IT WAS TOO EXPENSIVE AND VIOLENT FOR YOU! Dark Boo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WA (X27)! Boo: Stop Crying Dark Boo! You Have Brought This Upon Yourself! If You Weren't Such A Big Baby And Spoiled Brat, None Of This Would Have Ever Happened! When they got home... Boo: Oh, Yeah! You Are Definitely Standing! Dark Boo: But, Boo (Interupting): STAND! Channel 5: FBS Mario: Today on FBS, a local GameStop destroyed, because a boy did not get what he wanted! Channel 6: HBO Rosalina: Today on HBO, a spoiled brat burned GameStop to the ground. Channel 7: IDT Wario: We're now live at the scene outside the destroyed GameStop! Channel 8: ZJN Mario Party 5 Sign Attack Plays. Paratroopa: Right now, i am inside the destroyed GameStop, with 6 interviewers, the first is Princess Peach. So, is there anything you would like to recall about GameStop? Princess Peach: Well, i was looking around GameStop seeing what game to buy. But when i walked in, there was a purple ghost named Dark Boo who went beserk. He then asked his gather to engage him, and then he yelled inside the store and destroyed it. I was so terrified! Unforunately, i sustained a broken leg. Paratroopa: Thanks for your interview! I hope you're safe now and i also hope your leg gets better soon. The second interview is Eldstar from Mario Party 5. So, are there any events you would like to recall? Eldstar: Okay. So, i was looking at the Amiibos at GameStop. But then, a purple ghost named Dark Boo syptarted yelling inside the restaurant and calling his mother names, even though his mother wasn't there. I was so scared that i had to literally soar out of GameStop! Forunately, i sustained no injuries though. Paratroopa: Thanks for your time! I hope you are safe now. The third interviewer is Toadsworth. So Toadsworth, is there anything you want to say to everyone on ZJN? Toadsworth: So, i was selling games at GameStop. But then Dark Boo started misbehaving at the store! He asked his father to engage him, he called his mother names, and then he destroyed GameStop! I was so traumatized! Paratroopa: And, have you ever encountered this type of behavior out in public before? Toadsworth: Well, one time, i was having coffee at Starbucks, and then Twister Bro yelled inside the restaurant because they were out of hot chocolate! He then destroyed the Starbucks restaurant, soiled everyone's coffee, and then blew up the restaurant! Forunately, i managed to leave Starbucks before it exploded! Paratroopa: Thanks for the information Toadsworth. I hope you are safe and sound now. The fourth and fifth interviews are Bowser and his son Bowser Jr.. So, is there anything you would like to recall about the GameStop crisis? Bowser Jr.: Well, we were shopping at GameStop to buy mhself a game for our Nintendo Switch. But when we walked in, there was a purple ghost named Dark Boo who got triggered just because a game was too expensive. He then destroyed the entire GameStop store. Paratroopa: And, would you ever allow this type of behavior in your household? Bowser: Absolutely Not! Anyone Who Ever Dares To Behave In My House Like That Deserves A Belt Beating! Paratroopa: Thanks for the info Bowser and Bowser Jr.! I hope you both are safe now! The sixth and final intervirwer is Officer Lee. So, is there anything you would like to tell us? Officer Lee: Yes! I Just Noticed A Local GameStop Being Deestroyed By A Ghost With The Name Of Dark Boo! Dark Boo's Parents And Caregivers, If You Are Watching This, Your Son Destroyed The Store Very Badly! And Some Of The Stuff Were Expensive And Fragile! The Bills You Have To Pay For The Damages Of GameSrop Including Everyone's Hospital And Funeral Bills Are $8,230,178,763,459,782! And We Need The Money To Be Invested To The Nearest Police Station By Next Wednesday! Boo (Talking over Officer Lee): WHAT THE F*** DARK BOO! THAT'S MORE THAN THE COST OF OUR F*****G HOME! OH (X24) YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU R*****! Officer Lee (Continuing after Boo is finished yelling): If Not, You Will All Be Sentenced To Prison For Life Without Any Possibility Of Parole! Also You Son Dark Boo Will Be Facing Execution By Getting Drifted Into An Extremely Dangerous Whirlpool, And You Can Instantly Get Killed! That's All I Would Like To Say! Thank You For Listening Dark Boo's Parents And Caregivers! Paratroopa: So that seems to be it for the GameStop crisis. Today's next story is about Dark Roy Koopa getting expelled forever for brutally vandalizing the boy's bathroom so boys could use the girl's bathroom. Boo: Vandalism, Belt Beating, Oh! That Gives Me An Idea! Pink Boo: I Heard Our Little Troublemaker Was All Over The News! Boo: Oh, Yeah! I Almost Forgot! Booette, Your Son Also Insulted You, Called You Fat, Obese, Over 600 Pounds, And A Disrgace Of A Woman! Booette: OH (X24)! DARK BOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DESTROYED GAMESTOP AND BRUTALLY INSULTED ME! Boo: Oh! And One More Thing! We Will Also Spend The Rest Of Our Lives In Prison If We Don't Pay A Supermassive Bill! King Boo: OH (X25)! DARK BOO! I CANNOT BELIEVE WE WILL BE IN PRISON FOREVER IF WE DON'T PAY FAR TOO MUCH MONEY! Boo: THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED (X6) FOR 900 DECADES! Queen Boo: Go To Your Room Right Now And Go To Bed! Dark Boo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos